Abelardo Nevrakis
Abelardo "Ardo" Nevrakis is an agent in the Department of Floaters who was recruited from the original canon of the so-called "Housekiverse" developed by FlareShard. He is, thus, written by FlareShard as well. Note: After FlareShard left the PPC, both he and Noir are now written by Ellipsis Flood. Agent Profile History Ardo is a member of an all-male race of "dreamwalkers" called Oneiroi. He joined the PPC in the hopes of improving himself as a writer, since he descends from a long line of literati and poets — the art of using words being the inherent talent of the Nevrakis family. After absolving his Internship (more or less, as he didn't really pay much attention), he was transferred to the Department of Floaters and ordered by the Floating Hyacinth to head to RC #2410 to meet up with his partner, Noir. This meeting, as he would soon find out, didn't exactly go as he expected.https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1yn-jcxoIN-FhozMSQSmFgaCCibB2Bz0vaugmy576cZE He eventually managed to find a way to get along with the surly hitman, and now happily serves the good cause of protecting canons and preserving all that is good writing. He has recently transferred out of Action, and currently works as one of Doctor Freedenberg's assistants in the Department of Fictional Psychology. Personality Ardo is a cheerful and excitable boy who loves exploring new things and tends to be very curious. Some might say he has a short attention span and is easy to distract, because he will often forget simple things that upset or anger him as soon as he finds something else to think about, but when there is something that makes him furious, his temper may cause him to become quite hard to control. The spiritual nature of his people and the resulting gift of Empathy makes him very sensitive to any kind of strong emotional influences. Other than that, he is always trying to be polite to people. He often rattles off a lengthy full-name introduction routine each time he meets someone new (much to Noir's annoyance), and dislikes it when innocent people are treated unfairly. He often refers to the Flowers as various versions of "Mister Flower" or "Flower Lady" because he sometimes has problems remembering their names. His relationship to Noir is mainly on a brother-like basis; he admires his aloof partner, but at times, he is quite intimidated by the hitman's cold personality. Appearance Like most of the Oneiroi, Ardo is rather short and delicate compared to the average human of his age group, but otherwise looks very similar to an ordinary dark-skinned human due to being the offspring of an Oneiros and a female human (which still creates a full Oneiros because the reproductive process of this race of former demigods is... well, quite complicated). He has light-brown, fluffy hair with two small stray locks always standing up — the bright cyan eyes which lack of distinct pupils are a trait all Oneiroi share, as are the pitch black wings he can retract and spread at will. Because the continuum he comes from is a Fantasy-type world with elements of crystal-based technology, Ardo is dressed appropriately, usually wearing bright tunics, comfortable skinny trousers, sturdy boots and gloves. Other Ardo loves writing short stories, poems and all kinds of logs and notes, but he is also fond of singing — unfortunately, he is not as talented in this art as he is in writing, resulting in him blissfully warbling off-key. He is neither very well-trained nor fit by nature for combat, since the Oneiroi were never intended to be anything other than messengers, but Ardo has some experience in using light staff weapons just in case. If his involvement in a confrontation is evitable, he usually prefers to be the one to write down and read charges as well as performing exorcisms, leaving the fighting to the much more capable Noir. As an Empath, Ardo is able to read other people's emotional state and very slightly influence it as well (under the condition that the target is susceptible to this kind of manipulation — it usually works best on humans), and his nature makes him very sensitive to the supernatural. Pets/Minis * Iris the Eldritch Eye Creature Mission Logs Partnered with Noir * Prologue: "Stoic Swordsman, Ditzy Dreamer" ** First appearance; first encounter with Noir. * Mission One: "Daughter" (House, M.D.), with Agent Nathan (DF) ** Debut mission in a House, M.D. badfic, together with Nathan; first encounter with Iris. FicPsych * Interlude: "A German Man in HQ" ** A recruit meets Ardo at his new job. Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Fictional Psychology Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters